


Ugly Story

by chelonianmobile



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Filk, Gen, Ghosts, Imperialism, Tragedy, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/pseuds/chelonianmobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tune of PhemieC's "Ugly Story"; some exploration of an old NK headcanon of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Story

"I am the queen of a land long dead  
And I'm trapped in the mess of my brother's head  
And I'm noticing that nothing here is right  
At point of gun he stole our fun  
'Come with me, get on your knees  
Learn your responsibilities, you cannot run  
I do not wish the death of any living thing'  
I know he is lying but for now he is my king  
I'll wreak our vengeance one day but until then it seems  
We're tethered so I'll help him, we'll escape into our dreams."

"I planned to strip the planet bare  
They fell like flies, I did not care  
For how would kindness help me win the fight?  
Surely ghosts cannot be real  
But if she is it doesn't matter  
Because we've already slaughtered and I cannot make them stop  
The bloody death of all linked to the foe  
I thought that we had honour but I guess that was a no  
We murdered, tortured, lied, I never thought I'd sink so low  
And I'm the one who brought our sister's angry onryo."

So what, do you want me to say sorry?  
I won't apologise though you implore me  
No one here asked to be wrong or to be lonely  
Or to be dragged back to this ugly story

"I tried to work with my brother's rules  
As he played a game with nine more fools  
If not for ghosts I know I could have died  
Soon enough we saw him falling  
Now two different sides are calling  
And my baby sister takes their fiery method of ascension  
I'm distressed that now she is alive  
I want her back but if we reunite she won't survive  
It's all my brother's fault for choosing to believe his lies  
She came to help and now we've only increased our divides."

"Well, here I am quite thoroughly and carefully destroying  
Any chance I may fade back into the night  
And aniki should be fearful  
For he made our brother tearful  
And now Balhae's the new Chaoxian  
Don't you think I'm right?  
For I can cause the death of every living thing  
Call me monster but at least you'll never be my king  
I don't care about our childhoods when we'd laugh and talk and sing  
I'd rather starve to death than dangle longer on your string  
I won't be called pathetic and I won't be overlooked  
I know you think that now I'm just upon another's hook   
But it can't be worse than you were even if he is a crook  
What have I left to ruin after everything you took?"

So what, do you want me to say sorry?  
I won't apologise though you implore me  
No one here asked to be wrong or to be lonely  
Or to be dragged back to this ugly story

To be dragged back to this ugly story

The lives of nations always have been gory...

"I am the queen of a land near-dead..."  
"I was the king of a land that bled..."


End file.
